Despite overwhelming evidence that bipolar disorder poses the greatest risk for suicide of all psychiatric disorders and recent data suggesting significant cognitive deficits in bipolar disorder, there have been no studies to date investigating the relationship between cognition and suicidal ideation in bipolar disorder. In addition, specific cognitive difficulties (i.e., executive functioning deficits) have been related to suicidality in diagnostically diverse samples although no one has studied this in a bipolar sample. In bipolar samples, suicidal ideation has been linked with mixed states, hopelessness, and substance use disorders but there are many other potential correlates of suicidal ideation that have not been assessed in this population (i.e., childhood trauma, aggression, impulsivity). Therefore, we aim to first examine the potential relationship between cognition (with a specific emphasis on executive functioning) and suicidal ideation in a sample of 120 patients with bipolar disorder who are in depressed or mixed states. Second, we hope to develop a multifactorial strategy with which clinicians will be able to better identify depressed bipolar patients who might be at risk for suicidal behavior. We will do so by attempting to characterize the neuropsychological and clinical correlates of suicidality among bipolar patients. This not only has implications for the identification of those at risk for developing suicidal ideation but also for developing appropriate interventions. Our hope is that this study will serve as a pilot study for future investigations in this area.